girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Pluto
Girl Meets Pluto is the fourth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 25th episode overall. It aired on May 14, 2015 to 2.4 million viewers. Overview Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Riley and Maya travel to Philadelphia to dig up the time capsule that Cory, Shawn and Topanga buried 15 years ago, which prompts the kids decide to create and bury one of their own. Plot Cory is teaching his class about what history is, and asks the class how they would want history to remember them. Riley reads the introduction to the first chapter of the history book, which says that history is fixed and cannot be changed, like the nine planets in the solar system. This prompts a reaction from Riley's friends and Cory, who have been keeping a secret from Riley: that Pluto was demoted from its status as a planet. Further into the lesson, the discussion shifts to making a time capsule to be opened fifteen years in the future, causing Cory to remember the time capsule that he, Shawn, and Topanga had buried approximately fifteen years earlier. He wants to drive back to Philadelphia to dig it up, against Topanga's wishes. At Topanga's Hangout, the friends debate on what to put into their time capsule; Riley wants to put in an orange ball representing Pluto, while Lucas wants to put in his grandfather's nickel and Farkle wants to put in his science fair trophy, with Maya not wanting to put in anything. Katy overhears the group's discussion and advises them to "Dream dreams," which Riley takes to heart. Shawn rushes to the Matthews' apartment under the pretext that Cory was dying of a terminal illness. When Topanga tells him the truth about the time capsule in Philadelphia, Shawn fumes, having just arrived from Philadelphia. The three head to Topanga's to offer Riley and her friends to go on a road trip since Topanga wants to bow out; Riley and Maya accept. Shawn reunites with Katy and sparks begin to fly, until Cory brings up how Shawn and Angela were going to last forever, causing Katy to feel jealous on the inside and grill Shawn about her. In Philadelphia, the group is having no luck finding the time capsule until Riley reveals that after an hour of digging, all she found was an "old metal box" --- which turns out to be the time capsule. Shawn gets nervous, and the group is soon caught by George Feeny, prompting Riley and Maya to perform a rendition of the Feeny Call. Mr. Feeny inquires about Cory's parenting and teaching skills, and has a short talk with the group of five remarking how they are still together after all these years. The group returns to the Matthews' apartment where they go over the time capsule's contents. Cory pulls out the jean jacket he had given to Topanga when she first told him "I love you," which still fits Topanga, much to her amazement. Topanga pulls out a letter to Cory from Lauren, a girl who treated an injured Cory at the ski lodge and kissed him, and rips up the letter in front of him, causing Riley to theorize that this is why they never go skiing. Shawn takes out the belongings of Angela's purse and begins to reminisce about her, saddening Maya who feels that Shawn will leave to get back with Angela. Maya later laments this to Riley, who repeats Katy's advice to dream dreams and tells her that she still believes Pluto will always be a planet, just as Cory always believed that he and Topanga would be together. As Shawn continues reminiscing about Angela, Riley storms into the kitchen and chastises him. In the bedroom, Riley tells Shawn that as she believes in Pluto's planetary status, he should keep believing in love, and that Shawn's "Pluto" is finding love with anybody at all. Maya then tells Shawn that she would just like him to be out there for her, and he tells her that he will. The next day, Riley and her friends gather at Topanga's to fill their own time capsule. Lucas decides to put in his transfer slip as a reminder of when something good started. Farkle eschews his science fair trophy in favor of his orange turtleneck, so that he can see the something that he is in the future. Riley puts in her Pluto ball as a reminder to never stop believing in things. Maya finally agrees to play along, but tells the others to wait outside so that they can be surprised by what she puts in. After Riley expresses her hope that things work out for Maya and leaves, Maya decides to put in a photograph from her birthday depicting her, her mother, and Shawn, and says that "hope is for suckers." Later that night, Riley and Maya are still at Topanga's as Katy is closing up for the night, when Shawn enters. Shawn invites Katy to hang out right there, and asks her if she's ready for something different. Katy says yes, and nervously applies lip gloss. Riley and Maya observe as Katy and Shawn share an awkward but relaxing discussion together, and Maya tells Riley that science may one day reclassify Pluto as an official planet. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart Special guest star *William Daniels as George Feeny Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode. *This episode is Sabrina Carpenter's favorite. *Angela Moore is mentioned several times. *Scenes from Boy Meets World season 2 episodes "Cyrano", "Breaking Up Is Really, Really Hard to Do", and "On The Air" are used. Jonathan Turner is seen in one of the flashbacks. *Third episode set outside NYC as the characters travel to Philadelphia. *Shawn was in Philadelphia when Cory called him, to come to New York to, go back to Philadelphia. **Shawn also seemed to have threatened to hit Cory with a shovel because of this. **Topanga also seemed to have threatened Cory almost the same way, as she didn't want to go back to Philadelphia, just to dig up the time capsule. *First time in Season 2 where a main character doesn't appear. *Things that were in Cory, Shawn, and Topanga's time capsule: ** Cory - His jean jacket when Topanga said she loved him for the first time (from the Boy Meets World episode, "What I Meant To Say"). ** Topanga - Lauren's love letter to Cory (from the Boy Meets World episode, "Heartbreak Cory"), which Topanga can rips up in front of Cory. ** Shawn - Angela's belongings he found in her purse (from the Boy Meets World episode "I Love You Donna Karan"). *References from Girl Meets Flaws and Girl Meets Master Plan are made. *Shawn admits he thought that he and Angela would be like Cory and Topanga. *The line about taking the rolls is a reference to the dream sequence in BMW season 2 episode, "Breaking Up Is Really, Really Hard to Do." *Shawn says that when they buried the time capsule he thought that he would have someone to love when they opened it. *Things that the kids put in their time capsule: **Lucas - His transfer slip **Farkle - His favorite turtleneck sweater. **Riley - Orange ball of Pluto **Maya - Picture of her, her mom, and Shawn from her 14th birthday. *The question of who took the photograph of Shawn with the Harts is a bit of a mystery, as at that point in Girl Meets Master Plan, when the candles were lit, Riley and her parents were in front of Maya. This implies the unseen presence of Farkle, Lucas, or even Auggie in the final moments of that scene. *At the end of the episode, Shawn and Katy have a special moment together meaning that they started having feelings for each other. *The Riley Committee- Maya, Cory and Farkle. *At the end, it is shown that Maya wants Shawn to be her father figure. *Shawn was already in Philadelphia when Cory called him to New York so they could go back to Philadelphia. *Riley decides to discard the kids' original time capsule and instead reuse the original one from her parents and Shawn. *During the filming of this episode: **Peyton Meyer celebrated his 16th birthday. **Bonnie Bartlett, the wife of William Daniels, was present for the taping of his scene. **The entire cast and Rider Strong also shot their brief appearance for the Disney Channel Happy New Year 2015 commercial. *This episode aired in the US on May 14, 2015, exactly 2 months before New Horizons' arrival and closest encounter with Pluto, on July 14, 2015. *Lucas and Farkle did not meet Feeny in this episode *When Feeny said, "Mr Matthews, Mr Hunter. We meet again.", it could be a reference to a quote from Star Wars. International premieres *September 6, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) Goofs *Cory, Shawn and Topanga all claim to have been in high school 15 years earlier. However, they graduated from John Adams High School in Boy Meets World: Graduation in 1998, 17 years earlier. However, if it weren't for the two year timeskip that took place in between seasons 3 & 4 of Boy Meets World, Cory, Shawn and Topanga would have graduated high school in the year 2000. Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes